He Knew too Much
by catethewritergirl
Summary: Just because Castle has convinced Beckett to take a break from her mother's murder doesn't mean he was going to stop. And what happens to people who tend to know just a little to much about this case? Not sure it really needs the T rating but just in case
1. Chapter 1

Kate Beckett woke up to a very familiar ringing; she twisted on her side and checked the alarm clock: 5:15, but that was not the source of the noise. It was her cell phone, who on earth was calling so damn early?

"Beckett."

"Beckett, It's Esposito, we've got a case," said the voice on the other end of the line.

"At 5:15 in the morning?" It was definitly too early to deal with murder, "Okay Espo where the vic?"

"Um well at Manhattan General Hospital."

"Espo, last time I checked we worked homicide. Our victims are usually past going to the hospital," she was joking but she heard no acknowledgement of her comment from the other end.

At last the reluctant reply came, "Look Beckett, this isn't gonna be a normal case, the vic, it's Castle."

_It's Castle_. For as long as Kate lived those words would forever be burned into the back of her mind. There was silence from the other end of the phone and it took her a few seconds to realize she had hung up.

Within twenty minutes she was at Manhattan General shoving past people in the waiting room looking for anyone and anything that could tell her something. Her first speck of hope quickly turned to fear as an angry teenager with red hair approached her. One look at the anger in her eyes and her tear stained cheeks told Kate to brace herself.

"It's your fault!" Alexis screamed at her as Ryan pulled her back, "He wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for you. All that damn research, all those people he was meeting, the late nights in his office, and he wouldn't talk to me about it. It was for you, I know it was and now he's dying! He's all that I've got and I swear _detective_ if you take that away from me…."

"Alexis! Honey no!" Martha clutched her granddaughters head as she sobbed into her shoulder. Kate started to walk away to leave them in peace, "Kate," Martha called, "She's upset. It's not your fault. Whatever my son got into that caused this he did it by his own choice."

She only nodded, unable to manage more she slumped down in a chair and put her head in her hands. "Esposito?" she called to him trying very hard to keep her voice stable, "What happened?"

"Well, see the thing is nobody really knows exactly. He was shot between 4:30 and 5 am. He was found in an alleyway about two blocks away from the precinct. It was a response to a 911 call."

"Who made the call?" the detective in her was suddenly alert and looking for clues.

"The killer did as far as we know. He used Castle's cell phone," Ryan was answering now.

"Why would a killer do that?"

"We think that he wanted us to find this," Esposito handed her and evidence bag with a blood-soaked note inside, "It was pinned to Castle's jacket."

The note was simple, it read:

He knew too much Kate. Learn from his mistakes.

"It's for me," she said still trying to process it all, "Alexis was right, he did get killed because of me."

"Beckett you don't know that," Ryan started before she raised her hand to stop him.

She sighed and again braced herself for the worst, "How is he?"

"Still in surgery," Esposito said tentatively.

"But Beckett," Ryan interjected for his partner, "It's not looking good."

"Dammit Ryan don't tell me that!" The anger rushed over her like a waterfall, "This is Castle we're talking about. He's gonna fight for it. He won't die. He can't….," her voice had reduced from anger to slow sobs, "He can't die."

"Kate, Darling!" Her head snapped up, it was Martha, she was running down the hallway breathless, "It's Richard, he's out of surgery. He's not responding but he's alive."

Kate had never been so relieved in her life.


	2. Chapter 2: Unwanted Help

_Authors Note: Okay so this is the second chapter to my first ever fan fiction. I hope you like it reviews are always helpful. It is kind of like Knockout reversed but oh well. I think it would be a cute idea for a two part episode this season._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or it's amazing characters all of that belongs to ABC because if it didn't this would be an episode._

_Four hours later at Castle's loft…_

"Got anything Esposito?" Kate called from in his office.

"Nothing over here, Beckett, but man the dude had a nice place….." Esposito scanned the living room.

Kate was searching the office, God Rick had a lot of papers, she was just starting to search the drawers when she noticed a yellow folder taped to the bottom of the desk. It only had one word written on it_ Kate_. She had just grabbed the folder and stuck it in her jacket when the doorknob to the apartment started to turn.

Kate jumped up and pulled her gun, she signaled Esposito to do the same. Gun raised and ready two more police officers entered the apartment.

"NYPD Internal Affairs drop your weapons," called out the tall blonde in the front, holding out her badge for them to see.

Kate lowered her gun and introduced herself, "Detective Kate Beckett, homicide."

"Elena Stallings, and this is Eric Tedesco my partner," she blonde gestured to the man at her side as she placed her gun back in its holster, "What's homicide doing here? Last I checked this victim was still alive."

"What's IA doing here? Last I checked Castle wasn't a cop?" Beckett retorted clearly avoiding Stallings question.

Detective Stallings gave a little laugh, "Mr. Castle was an NYPD consultant and that makes his shooting a possible NYPD issue, however not one for homicide to deal with."

"He was my partner and this is my case," the two female detectives glared at one another as Esposito and Tedesco looked on unsure whether or not to intervene.

"_Detective_ Beckett, this is not your case but believe me I am going to do everything in my power to make sure we find out who did this to your partner," came Stallings cold reply, "Now detective I suggest you hand over any information you might have found while searching this apartment.'

Kate's eyes quickly flick to her jacket pocket with the folder inside, whatever's in there she is sure Castle meant for her eyes only, most definitely not for some IA cop. "No," she answered, "We haven't found anything."

Stallings eyed her skeptically, "Are you sure detective because I can tell you right now this is going to be easier for everyone if you and I help each other out."

"I'm sorry, but as you said detective, this isn't my case," and as Kate walked out of the loft she could feel Elena Stallings eyes boring into her back.

"Beckett," Esposito started as they were driving back to the hospital, "Beckett, maybe she could help us and she is part of IA so it is her case….."

"No, Esposito you know damn well it isn't her case, Castle is my partner and I…" she trailed off, "I need to do this."

"Okay girl, but Ryan and I, we are there for you, Castle, he was part of our team too," he was trying to calm her down.

"Stop talking about him in the past tense, Esposito! He's coming back."

They rode in silence for the rest of the trip. When they got to the hospital Esposito left her alone, said he needed to be with Lanie now. She slipped into Castle's room and sat down on the chair next to his bed_. You don't need to do this alone_. The words he once had said to her ran through her mind, but looking at his still face, she knew she couldn't let anyone else get hurt because of her. He was wrong she did have to do this alone.

She lifted up his hand and ignoring all the IV's and wires squeezed it in her own. "C'mon Rick, you can't do this to me. I can't do this without you. I don't want to have to do it on my own," tears were sliding down her cheeks now but she closed the hospital room door and opened the folder she had found under his desk. It contained a flash drive and a note. She opened the letter first.

_Kate,_

_If you're reading this, I'm dead. Somehow I know you won't ever forgive me for what you find in here, but please Kate, know that I did this because I love you. I did tell you that once and I know you don't remember but I always hoped that before it ended like this I would have had the courage to tell you again. I don't know if what I did was right but it kept you safe, and please do what you want with the information in here but don't get yourself killed Kate. Don't put any of the people who love you through that as I am sure I have done to mine. Take care of Alexis for me and remember that I did this out of love even if what's sure to come from it is hate._

_-Rick_

_God what had he done? What had she done?_ Kate remembered, he had told her he loved her and scared of those feelings she had pushed him away. If he came back she wasn't going to let that happen again, no matter what was on this flash drive.


	3. Chapter 3: Undeniable Charms

**Authors Note: The beginning of this story is from Castle's POV he is in a coma sort of. He can hear bits and pieces of what's going on but is still left in the dark on enough that it irritates him. I really appreciate the reviews and I hope to get more. I always want to know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: sadly none of these amazing characters belong to me. Or this would be how the story goes.**

* * *

><p><em>It's really dark here. And there isn't much he can remember. Castle's knows he was on his way to meet with an informant for Beckett's mom's case. And then nothing. Wait not nothing, a loud noise and pain lots of pain. The darkness is feeling strangely nice; there is no pain in the darkness. He is worried he's dead, but oh God if he's dead then Alexis is going to kill him. Or Kate, what if she finds the folder? Castle's scared now. He never should have made that thing in the first place it's going to get Kate killed, just like him. Wait he can't be dead he can hear her, "C'mon Rick! You can't do this to me!" Man she did find the folder. Death seems like a reprieve from what he's gonna get when he wakes up. And that letter, why did he put that damn letter in there? He had told her how he felt before and she obviously didn't return the feelings. He was going back to the darkness now it was better there.<em>

* * *

><p>Tears ran down her face as Kate examined the content of the flash drive. It was about her. It was her mother's case, her shooting, the hit men, the warehouse fire, Montgomery, Raglan, and McAllister; it had everything right down to a question mark where the boss's picture should go, the one missing piece that would tie the whole case together. And the whole time looking through the information she had seen over and over again, her only thought was<em>, it was my fault. He is lying there because of me. <em>She looked at the letter once more, _and he thinks I hate him. _

Suddenly something caught her eye, a name she didn't recognize, Smith. There was no picture but underneath it was a phone number, 555-8010. She made a mental note to check out the lead and proceeded with scanning the laptops contents. The only other suspicious thing in the files was a virtual sticky note with a seemingly coded message: TR-PBS?-INFOMTNG-LEX-NOV4-4AM. She was puzzling over the details when the door to Castle's hospital room opened. It was Stallings.

"It's nice to see you again detective," Stallings greeted her.

"I only wish I could say the same," came Beckett's cold reply.

"Look detective, I wish you could see that we're on the same team, I want to figure out what happened to your partner." She eyed Beckett's hand on Castle's, "You love him don't you?"

"I-," Beckett stammered.

"He loves you too, you know," Stallings said almost under her breath.

Kate's head snapped up, "You knew Castle before this?"

"No, I didn't know him exactly," Stallings allows a bit of a laugh to escape through her lips, "But he came to me about a week ago asking for access to IA files, claimed it was research for a book. He tried to charm me into giving him the files. I told him it would've worked if I wasn't 12 weeks pregnant and not in a very good mood."

"What did he do then?" Kate asked, bitter sweetly remembering the Castle before the shooting and his incredible charms.

"He congratulated me and showed me pictures of his own little girl, although I suppose she isn't little anymore. He said she'll be going off to college soon. We talked for a while about life and family, he mentioned you name once detective," Kate's heart skipped a beat, "But he quickly asked me not to tell you he'd been there. After an hour or so I figured he wasn't going to give up, and I gave him the files on Toby Remaro he had asked for and let him go on his merry way."

"Why did he want those files?" Kate was afraid now; Toby Remaro could be the TR from the note.

"I have no idea but that's why I asked to be assigned to his case. Detective I'm sorry but I think those files may have something to do with why he was shot." Stallings was crying now and Kate got up and allowed the pregnant woman to have her chair, she sat on the edge of Castle's bed.

"Detective Stallings, wait can I just call you Elena?" Kate asked. Stallings nodded, "Elena, it isn't your fault he's here. It's mine. My mother was murdered and Castle and I had been looking into her case. He convinced me to stop out of fear for my safety but…."

"He kept looking." Elena finished for her.

"I wouldn't be showing this to you but since you already gave him the files," Kate sighed, "You're involved. And people involved in this case usually don't fare well." She stole a glance at Castle and felt her eyes brim over with tears.

Elena took the laptop out to the hallway and left Kate with Rick in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay sorry I know that was short but it's a long weekend so expect another one or two chapters pretty soon. WARNING the next chapter might be a little mushy and it has more to deal with Castle and Beckett then the case. Please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Lost and Found

**Authors Note: Warning this chapter is going to be super fluffy and mushy. I will get back to real case work in chapter 5. Also note that words in italics are Castle's thought's while he's in the coma.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and man does it suck **

* * *

><p>After Elena Stallings left the hospital room Kate Beckett was left alone, alone with her fears, her heart, and alone with Rick, the unreachable man laying next to her on life support. And yes, she knew now that she had to admit it, the man she loved. He had told her. She ignored him. Now he was dying. Kate had never believed in karma or cosmic justice, but she sure felt the pain now, she saw him lying there as punishment, her punishment.<p>

She picked up his hand and kissed it, "Oh Rick, I'm sorry, so sorry. But dammit Rick why did you do it? I let it go for now, why didn't you?" She looked at his still face and she knew, "You told me to let it go to keep me safe, and I told you there could only be a future for us when those walls came down."

* * *

><p><em>The water that Castle felt pressing down on him was strong and black. He fought it and he was trying so hard to reach the surface, he could hear her, he could hear Kate. She was calling him bringing him back. If only he could reach the top. Suddenly her voice is gone. No Kate! Stay! He wants to scream but she can't hear him and he can't hear her. Slowly he sinks back down.<em>

* * *

><p>If at all possible Kate feels him slipping farther away. "Castle, wait I love you." She did it, she said it there's no taking it back now. "Look Castle, Rick I don't know if you can hear me but I love you. Forget what I said about the walls they will be there but I want you to help me tear them down. You. I want you to help me work on my mom's case but don't get yourself killed doing it. Rick listen you are going to come back to me you hear, because if you keep slipping away you are not just dying," She took a deep breath, "You're killing me too. I love you."<p>

* * *

><p><em>The water was feeling a little lighter and Rick could hear Kate again. I was calm and soft almost like a lullaby sending him to sleep under the safe black waves. But now it's strained and he can hear the tears in her voice. He's hurting her and no matter what those waves do to him he can't allow Kate to hurt and he is the one causing it. Then he hears it, true coherent words coming from Kate Beckett's mouth, "I love you." He knows she is talking to him and in that moment the once drowning man finds the strength to reach the surface, "Kate, Kate" he calls. <em>

* * *

><p>"Kate!" The sound is breathtaking and is suddenly interrupted by the beeping of thousands of monitors, doctors, nurses, and Detective Stallings all seem to rush through the door at once but Kate doesn't notice. Her eyes are fixed solely on the man who has just uttered her name, the one who's voice she feared she would never hear again. She held his hand and looked into his thoroughly confused eyes, all the while tears are streaming out from her own. "I love you," she says.<p>

"I know." Rick answers back. Alexis and Martha rush in overjoyed to see Richard come back to the world of the living. Kate told herself to allow the family a happy reunion on their own, but she also avoids awkwardness as she hasn't seen or spoken to Alexis since that first day at the hospital.

He really is alive, seems to be the only thought passing through her head as she waits in the corner of the room with Detective Stallings.

"I bet you're very happy right now," Elena tells Kate.

Kate nods and allows a smile and a laugh to escape through her mouth. She can afford to be happy now and though she probably won't ever admit it, it means the world to her. "I'm so glad to have him back," she concedes.

"I hope you don't mind Kate, but I have to stick around. To ask questions. I know you two want your alone time but…" Kate nods to signify she understands and she does.

"I don't know what to do now," Kate tells herself more than Elena, "There has been this back and forth for years between us and it's all out there now. What if he doesn't love me the way he did after I got him shot?" Elena contemplated for a minute how to answer and then decided not to. Whatever this was I was something they had to figure out on their own, and though she believed she already knew Rick's answer Kate had to hear it from him.

Alexis, Martha, and the doctors left after about two hours, leaving Kate, Elena, and Rick alone. Kate sat on the edge of Rick's bed while pregnant Elena slowly eased herself into the chair on the side. After she sat down however the world could have exploded and Kate wouldn't have noticed, her green eyes found Rick's blue and after seeing them closed for so long, she was almost drunk at the sight.

Rick for his own part couldn't bear to take his eyes off her and tried very hard to read the emotions in her eyes, the anger he had expected wasn't there, only sadness and another emotion that he was sure he had seen before but couldn't put his finger on. Before he had time to contemplate it however they were interrupted, "Umm Mr. Castle, I don't know if you remember me but…"

"Detective Stallings," Rick said gracing her with one of his amazing smiles, "How are you doing?" he asked with a glance at her growing belly.

"I'm fine, but I have a few questions for you. IA business, I'm sorry."

Rick's face fell, "Alright detective, but I'm going to need to speak with Kate first."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this was such a fluffy chapter but there is more drama coming I promise stick with me and you will be shocked by the end. As always please review constructive criticism is helpful! Also I'm looking to start on another fan fiction, prompt based this time so if you have a prompt you would like me to write for please include it in your review (prompts can be Castle based or on another subject). Thanks, until next time. ~Cate<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: A Different Interrogation

**Authors Note: Haha okay barely any mush or fluff in this chapter, sorry to those of you who like it. Um I actually don't have much to say about this chapter I'm just going to let it speak for itself.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Rick, hey are you alright?" Kate moved about three inches closer to him.<p>

"Beckett, I'm fine. But I can't answer Elena's questions." Kate was trying very hard to get over the jealousy she felt at him using Stallings' first name. "There are things that she can't know….."

"Rick, it's fine. She knows about Montgomery and she's promised not to open and investigation on him," as Kate spoke little drops of fear wedged into her voice.

"Kate listen to me," Rick pleaded with her, "those files, the person I was meeting, Elena can't get involved!"

"Why Rick? You put everyone else in danger, me, Alexis, your mother just by working this case! Why is Stallings different?" Kate couldn't help the jealousy that was now seeping through her voice.

"Look Kate, she's pregnant and I think she may already be involved. I'm going to have to lie to her." He was cut short.

Before Kate could protest Stallings walked through the door, "I'm sorry Mr. Castle," she said, "But I really need to ask those questions now."

"Yes of course Detective Stallings," Rick straightened himself up in his hospital bed and turned towards Elena. He did not however loosen his grip on Kate's hand, a fact that did not go unnoticed by either detective.

"Mr. Castle, what do you remember about the night you were shot?"

Rick stole a quick glance at Kate who squeezed his hand reassuringly, "I was walking to a meeting with an informant for a case I had been working on, I was only about a block away from where we were supposed to meet," He paused.

"Please continue Mr. Castle."

"I saw, well I'm not sure what it was exactly but there was a quick flash of light and I saw eyes and a glint of metal. And then nothing, it was like I was suddenly numb to the world. I felt pressure on my chest and then everything went black." Both Rick and Kate shivered him at the memory and her at how close she had come to losing him.

"Mr. Castle, I need you to tell me who you were going to meet."

"Detective, I'm afraid I can't tell you that without compromising that person's safety."

Stallings was taken a little aback, "Not even if it could lead to finding your shooter? Look Mr. Castle, we can't find who did this to you without your help."

"No, I am not endangering another human being, especially one who was trying to help me." Rick could see another question forming on Elena's lips, "Yes detective, I know there is a possibility he will try to come after me again, and no, I will not tell you with whom I was meeting." Stallings nodded and left the room.

"Rick," Kate started, but he just shook his head. "But Rick, it's my mother's case," she faltered for a moment, "I need to know."

"Kate look, you said you loved me," and as soon as he says it she straightens, "Did you mean it?"

"Yes," she whispers.

"And those walls you spoke of they are still there correct?" When she nods he adds, "When I told you I loved you, as you were lying there dying, I meant it just as much as I do when I'm going to say it now," he takes a deep breath, "I love you, and that means I don't want you to get hurt, those walls are going to fall Kate but I'm not going to let you get yourself killed while I do it."

"Just tell me what you found." Kate sighed,

"Okay Kate, I will tell you all I can and still keep you safe. There is a man by the name of Smith, before Montgomery died he sent Smith the case files and information on your mother's case and the deals surrounding it. He has as much information as Montgomery had before his death, and he gave me an ultimatum, you could live so long as you stopped looking into your mother's case." He stopped just to check and see that she was okay. She was gazing intently as his face as he told the story, her own face completely devoid of emotion.

"He didn't say anything about me working on the case so, I kept looking. I came across a name in an early report from Montgomery's career. In addition to Raglan listed as an arresting officer there was another man, Tobias Remaro. He was in the NYPD for 5 years before leaving the force to become a Special Forces recruit in the army."

"Castle," Kate gasped, "You don't think he was the man who shot me do you?"

Rick shook his head, "No he was at Walter Reed during the time of Montgomery's funeral, actually lost an arm over in Afghanistan. He recently came back to New York to be with his wife and daughter. Beckett, that's who I was going to meet when I was shot," he sighed and met her eyes.

"You really think this Tobias Remaro might have information on my mom's case?"

Castle nodded again, "I was going through his military records and found a list of his squad members. All of them were accounted for except one whose name was blacked out from the file, I couldn't determine what the name was without the original. Instead I obtained Remaro's file from Detective Stallings and contacted him."

"I found the flash drive and the letter," Kate told him.

"I figured you did. I always thought you would hate me when you found out but I didn't want to die knowing that you would never know what I had learned about your mother's case. The flash drive had my own little murder board on it with all the names and phone numbers I thought you would need to put this thing to rest." He relaxed a bit having told her now that it was never his intention to leave her in the dark, Beckett however heard only that he had known the risks of death and done it anyway. "Go home now Kate," he said, "Relax and I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay sorry I lied I guess this was a bit fluffy, more epicness next chapter though. I'm already typing it but I just felt I had to end this chapter here. Okay so as always review! And I'm still looking for prompts for another fan fiction! Until next time ~ Cate<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Too Much of a Bad Thing

**Authors Note: Okay guys here goes, this chapter is super case related and I hope you guys like it. Stick with me and keep sending reviews as well as prompt ideas for hopefully my next fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: Castle is not mine all of these amazing characters belong to ABC**

* * *

><p>Kate was finally beginning to relax on her couch with her DVD collections of <em>Temptation Lane<em> when there was a knock on the door. It was the last person she expected to see, Richard Castle. He was fully dressed and he had clearly left the hospital AMA. It had only been a day since she last saw him, but the man in front of her was completely changed.

"Beckett," there was a look of fear in his eyes and his tone of voice had gone from the playful happy tone to which she was accustomed to a shaky bass riddled with stress. "Get dressed and grab your gun we need to get out of here."

"Castle what the hell is going on?" She asked as fear began to creep into her voice. She suddenly looked at where his hand was resting and realized she was carrying a gun, "Castle a gun? When did you get that?"

"My permit got approved last week; I bought it because of this case," he looked somewhat guilty, "Just get ready Beckett."

She complied and within ten minutes they were in his car driving as Castle hurriedly explained things to her, "I left the hospital because I felt something was wrong. I went home and sent Alexis and Mother to the Hamptons." Castle stopped and took a quick breath before continuing, "I drove to the warehouse on Lexington where I was supposed to meet Remaro, and I found him there." Beckett put a comforting hand on his arm, "He was dead, shot straight through the heart. He survived three tours in the Middle East only to get home and get shot because of me."

"Castle you don't know it was your fault!"

"Dammit Beckett yes I do!" A shocked look crosses her face but he continues anyway, "There was a note, pinned to his jacket. It said, 'Sometimes you can know too much about a bad thing. You better watch out writer boy you and your detective know a little too much.' So yeah Beckett it was my fault."

"Rick, there was a note," Kate started but suddenly in there was a yellow and red blast in front of them. Castle swerved the car and it flipped on its side toward the empty sidewalk. Castle snapped out of it quick only to find Beckett unconscious on the passenger's side. He ran around to the other side and pulled her out, "Kate c'mon wake up," he pleaded as he pulled her out of the car and dragged her to the doorway of the nearest store, raising his gun to the unseen threat that he was sure had planted that bomb for them.

* * *

><p>It seemed like it had been hours as Rick crouched in the doorway of the store with Kate under one arm. These past few months he had felt as if he were living a double life, being the normal funny charming Rick Castle during the day and being the adventurous lovesick murder solver at night, although Rick has to admit Beckett taught him well. He looks down at her bruised face and the gash along her cheek that is dripping drops of blood every few minutes, and he regrets dragging her into his double life. But she had <em>given<em> him this life hadn't she? Wasn't he out till ungodly hours searching for clues in _her_ mother's case? Didn't he have the _right_ to bring her into this?

"Rick?" Kate was finally coming to. He clutched her closer and thought no, no he didn't. "God, Rick what happened?" She said taking in his beat up face and the cocked gun guarding them.

"There was a bomb, Kate. But we're fine, we're both okay and I don't think the bomber followed us. We can get going now."

"Rick, where are we going?" He ignored her question and helped her to her feet.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes, but,"

"Then let's get going." He tried ushering her along.

"Dammit Rick, you tell me what the hell is going on or I am not moving another inch away from wherever the hell we are." Kate looked up at him an attempted to fix him with one of her famous glares, a rather painful act given her current physical state.

"We, detective are going to get information before someone else gets killed." And with that he pulled her up off the pavement through her arm over his shoulder and they slowly began to walk the remaining half block towards their destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Super short chapter sorry everybody. Hope you liked it. I promise there will be more tomorrow. Again please review! Until next time ~Cate<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Not Sure If You Can Anymore

**Author's Note: I don't have much to say for this chapter only I'm sorry if it's hard to follow, this story is not turning out how I originally planed but I'm just going to let in flow like it is for now. Keep reviewing please! It means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: The little fan girl in me cries at the fact she does not own Castle. It belongs to ABC.**

* * *

><p>Never in a million years did Kate Beckett imagine she would find herself in the situation she was in now. They had just been blown up, they were running (well she was limping) through the streets of New York at almost 1 am, and most surprising of all she felt safe. For all she knew there were half a dozen snipers following them each carrying nuclear launch codes but with Rick's arm around her waist and his body heat radiating toward her, she felt protected like nothing in the world could touch them.<p>

Rick was shaking; they had come so close to dying. If he hadn't swerved, if…. There was no use thinking about that now, with Kate's arm over his shoulder and her broken body depending on him for support he had only one mission. He was going to get them wherever they needed to be to be safe, and right now that was apartment 3B on the corner of 5th and Lexington. "Smith! Open up!" Castle pounded on the apartment door.

* * *

><p>"Castle, for God's sake it's nearly one in the morning what are you doing here?" Old man in his bathrobe paused and takes in Kate's battered form and sucks in a quick breath, "Oh, well come in then." They settled Kate on a couch in the living room and went into the office to talk. Kate even in her beaten down form was mostly awake and was angered at not being part of the conversation, her anger mostly disappeared however when she realized they were talking loud enough she could hear most of the conversation.<p>

"Rick, what the hell is going on?" Smith was yelling, "There was a deal, you had to keep her out of this. I'm not going to be able to stop them now."

"I couldn't help it," was Castle's weak defense attempt, "She found the flash drive."

"Rick I told you making that thing was a bad idea."

"I didn't want to die and leave her with nothing!" Kate sucks in her breath angry at the knowledge that Castle knowingly got involved with something he believed would get him killed, "How was I supposed to just let her live on never knowing what I found. I wanted her to be happy, move on with her life and that wasn't going to happen until this case was put to rest!"

"Rick come on, you know as well as I do cases are meant to go unsolved, there must have been some other reason…." The conversation volume deteriorates to the point at which Kate can no longer hear the full version.

"Oh …. I see."

"That doesn't matter anymore, how do I keep her safe?"

"Rick the thing is…" the old man swallows and takes a breath, "I'm not sure if you can anymore."

* * *

><p>Kate closes her eyes not wanting to hear the rest of the conversation, or the heartbroken sobs that she is sure are Castle's. She allows them to lull her into a dreamless sleep. When she finally woke up she found herself in a strange place with no idea how long she was been asleep, the only thing she seems totally aware of is the increasing pressure on her hand.<p>

"Kate," It's Castle and suddenly she remembers where she is and what happened. _Oh God_, she wonders, _is he okay? I don't think I ever asked if he was okay_.

"Hey Castle," is the response she chooses instead.

"Look Kate, there is a bit of trauma to you head but other than that you're going to be fine." For now, Castle adds silently to himself. "You can stay here, if you want or you can come with me I'm not sure exactly where I'm going but I only have one lead so I'm going to follow it."

"First, Castle when did you become a doctor? And second, of course I'm coming with you, there is no way in hell I'm going to let you do this on your own." She smiles up at him and for almost a second Castle believes everything is going to be okay. "So where are we headed writer boy?"

He cracks a smile, "It's writer man actually and we are going to find Elena."

Even in this amazing moment with the man she loves looking down on her, the rush of jealously the detective feels from these words pulses through her. "Castle, we aren't getting IA involved are we?"

"No, but Kate if we don't get going we may need homicide."

That's all it takes to get Beckett of the couch and out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh gosh another short chapter sorry, review please. I need inspiration if you guys want updates because right now I am experiencing an extreme case of writers block. Until next time (and when that will be depends on the reviews I get) ~Cate<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Leverage

**Author's Note: Okay guys I really need to apologize the last few chapters have not been some of my best work. I'm trying to get the story back on track to where I was going with this. Just for those who were wondering this story is only going to be ten chapters or so. I won't keep going once this particular plot line/ case is done, I know where I want to end it and won't continue past there. I hope that doesn't stop you guys from reading. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: By now you all should know that Castle does not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>The streets of New York are always lit up at one in the morning; there is no darkness in this city. Castle usually loves the brightness of everything, a never stopping universe but tonight he craves the dark, someplace to hide. Because the idea of going after a military trained army sniper isn't sitting well with him right now, he can feel the hole left by the bullet near his left hip. Castle is actually shocked at where the bullet landed; the doctors say that the shooter didn't shoot for the kill. This actually worries Castle more than anything, because if he isn't dead there is something they still want from him. Looking at Kate Beckett beside him he fears he is bringing what they want right to them.<p>

"So Castle, tell me again why we need to find Elena," Beckett asks still a little confused about their current mission.

"The missing person from that army squad, the one with the sniper training, he was your shooter," Rick takes a deep breath and lets that sink in, "I know it's difficult but, Smith gave me the name. I think he just wants the world cleared of this case."

"Castle is there a name you would like to share with the class?"

"Eric Tedesco."

"But that's-"

"Elena's partner, that's why we need to find her."

"Castle it's the middle of the night we don't know where she is or what she's doing or," Beckett paused as a realization dawned on her, "Oh God, in the hospital she said after she was done talking to you she had to confer with Eric over the developments and then go back to her precinct."

"Kate if she is with Eric right now and she has those files….." Castle didn't need to finish, they both knew what happens to people too involved with this case.

Suddenly both partners had cell phones out calling various numbers. "I checked with the precinct and neither Eric nor Elena is there."

"No luck on my end either, Elena's building manager says she hasn't come home and her husband hasn't seen her either. He's worried sick." Castle shook his head and sighed.

"I'll call IA and get Eric's home address we can check there." Castle only nodded in reply.

Ten minutes later Beckett was pounding on Eric Tedesco's door, "NYPD open up!" Both of them knew she actually had no jurisdiction over this case, but desperate times called for desperate measures. There was no answer at the door but they quickly exchanged a look before Castle rammed is left foot into the door.

"Damn that hurt!" Castle squealed in pain.

"What Castle, not quite as manly as you thought?" Beckett teased.

"Um no, my manly gunshot wound hasn't completely healed yet." That really shut Beckett up.

They searched the room in silence for a few minutes before something was finally found. "Castle," Beckett called tentatively, "I think I found something."

"Holy crap Beckett that is not good," was Castle's stunned reply to the empty case for a military grade sniper rifle.

* * *

><p>"Now what Castle?" the panic in Beckett's voice isn't easily hidden, "We don't know where he is or how many bullet's he's got, he could have killed half a dozen people by now." She is cut off from her rant as her phone buzzes in her pocket.<p>

"Beckett," she answers in her formal police tone, her facial expression changes however when all she hears from the other line is a blurred version of events.

"_Please, oh God you have to help us," screams a pleading voice. A vase crashes somewhere in the background and Kate can hear the high pitched sound of a woman's scream._

"_Get on the ground!" the same voice yells as the phone is dropped, "Elena! Get me those damn files now. Don't play innocent with me; you know what I'm talking about. Get me those files the writer found about that nosy bitch of a homicide detectives shooting!"_

Running feet can be heard through the phone and Kate took the opportunity to decide on a plan of action, "Castle, we are going to Elena's apartment and we have to get there fast before he kills somebody."

Castle needs no further explanation and five minutes later they are again driving through New York this time at a pace unprecedented in the history of police work. The door to Elena's apartment is ajar when they arrive and through the crack in the door Kate can easily asses the scene going on inside. Elena's husband is unconscious on the floor and Elena is slumped in a corner her hands on her stomach obviously too much in shock to move. Kate hears a whimper escape from her mouth as Eric yells, "Get me those files, before I have to pull this trigger!"

She doesn't need any further cue to enter the room, "Eric, it's okay put the gun down." She says coming through the door trying very hard to keep herself calm, as Castle goes to help Elena.

"Why should I put the gun down?" He asks of her, "I am clearly in control, my weapon out ranks yours and there is just one other thing I've got that you don't."

"Oh yeah Eric," Kate says trying to sound in control but with an obvious edge to her voice, "What might that be?"

"Leverage," he says and a sadistic grin spans his face as he turns his gun from Beckett and points in toward Castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Mini Note: Okay I'm going to try really hard to finish this story before Killshot airs because I have a feeling that after that episode my story will become slightly if not completely AU. Sorry it took me so long to update. Review. Until next time~ Cate<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: I Understand

"_Why should I put the gun down?" He asks of her, "I am clearly in control, my weapon out ranks yours and there is just one other thing I've got that you don't."_

"_Oh yeah Eric," Kate says trying to sound in control but with an obvious edge to her voice, "What might that be?"_

"_Leverage," he says and a sadistic grin spans his face as he turns his gun from Beckett and points in toward Castle._

"Eric," Beckett's voice tremble's slightly as she glances at Castle who now has Elena behind him as he shields her, leaving himself completely vulnerable to gunfire, "Nobody has to get shot today Eric, you can put the gun down and just leave. Walk right out of this apartment like nothing ever happened."

"Oh but Kate," the evil grin on Eric's face holds its place, "You're not going to let me do that are you? Not after I shot you huh? I know that writer boy here isn't going to just let me walk away."

"You're damn right I won't!" Castle angrily replies.

"Castle, shut up!" Kate almost pleads with him refusing to let the tears escape from her eyes.

"No way Kate not now," Castle's voice sounds almost confident as he turns to talk to the man pointing the gun at his heart, "You shot me and you shot her, of course I'm not going to let you get away with it."

"So it really is better off if you're just dead, I knew I should have gone for the kill when I shot you last week," Eric sneers as Beckett cringes.

"Fair enough," Castle's voice is still strangely calm, "What I don't understand though Eric is why? I ran your financials and nothing popped, you didn't need the money." The look on Eric's face causes Castle to try a different tactic, "No, something happened Eric that's what it was, something made you depressed enough to through away your police career and all the good you've done so far."

Eric's finger tightens on the trigger, "I hope you heard that Elena," he calls to the cowering form behind Castle, "Those people I shot, it was because of you."

A realization dawns on Castle, "You were in love with her weren't you?"

"It wasn't just me," Eric cries, "We were in love with each other, we were together all the time working cases, catching dirty cops, and after work we dated and what we had was amazing. Then something happened, I never knew what it was, but Elena said she needed some time and some space. She spent the winter upstate and came back in the spring and resumed our working relationship, nothing else. A month later I see her with some other guy and a diamond engagement ring on her finger. She said she needed to work through a few issues, and I was stupid enough to wait."

"Look Eric I get it," Castle says and Beckett allows a single tear to fall down her cheek though she still holds her gun in place, "You couldn't stand to see her with someone else. She had ruined your life and you didn't have anything left to lose. But how are you going to live with yourself if you kill us?"

"Writer boy you have been a pain in the ass I have no regrets on killing you," Eric sneers, "Or your nosy bitch of a partner over there," he says nodding towards Kate.

"I get it fine. But look at her," he sidesteps just enough for Eric to see the heartbroken and terrified look in Elena's eyes, "You can't kill her. I think you already know that. But think how are you going to live with yourself if every time she looks at you she sees a cold blooded killer?"

Eric's finger loosens slightly on the trigger as Elena stands up, "Eric please," she stammers, "I did love you but I was afraid, I couldn't face what I felt and I ran. I'm sorry but don't do this."

"It wasn't enough," Eric falters and slides to the ground as Elena rushes forward and takes the gun. Beckett holsters hers and walks up to Eric and handcuffs him.

"Eric Tedesco you are under arrest for attempted murder," she manages to choke out as she peeks over to look at her partner. _I know what he meant when he said "I understand."_ And that thought really scares her.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Short chapter I know but the next one should be really long. There should be either one or two more chapters before the story is complete and they will be filled with plenty of Casketty moments. As always review. Until next time ~Cate<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: No Regrets and No Judgements

**Author's Note: Okay here it is! The final chapter of He Knows Too Much….. Enjoy.**

This arrest had been different for Kate Beckett. She had arrested numerous killers, shot down bad guys, and saved the city from a bomb but never had she taken into custody somebody who had hurt _her_ like Eric Tedesco had. The sniper for hire had shot her, her partner, and God knows how many others and it was going to be hard to see him cut a deal and be out on the streets in 20 years. She shook the thought away; she had more important things to think about. Right now in Castle's loft with a glass of wine in her hand she could clearly see that the most important of all those things was sitting right in front of her, giving her that look of total adoration that always made her blush.

"A penny for your thoughts detective," She smiles and he adds, "Five bucks if they're dirty."

She giggles, "Wow Castle you just had to go there didn't you."

He nods then resumes his seriousness from before, "But really Kate, what's on your mind?"

"Castle its stupid," she shook her head.

"Hey," he says turning her face toward him, "You can tell me anything. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I know Castle it's just," she sighs, "I just have this sinking feeling about why Eric did what he did. He shot me and I know that was wrong and he shot you too, I don't think I'll ever forgive him for that, but still….."

"Kate," he looks straight into her gorgeous green eyes, "Nothing, and I mean nothing, excuses what he did to you, to either of us."

"And deep down I know that Castle but I thought when you said you understood….."

"You thought I meant you." He nods toward her.

"Yeah I did Castle, and I know you're not a serial killer and you don't have sniper training so you're not going to go off and start shooting people for money but," she takes in a large breath, "I can't help thinking that what I'm doing to you, is that any better than what Elena did to Eric?"

"But you aren't doing that to me Kate. I love you so much and I am willing to wait, so long as you don't go off and get married," he says only half joking, "When I said I understood I meant that I could relate to thinking the one person you love most in the world has gone off to be with someone else, without so much as a phone call." She starts to speak but Castle raises a hand to stop her, "What happened with us Kate that's different, you aren't getting married and you said so yourself you do love me."

_Oh God_, she thinks_, I forgot about that conversation_ _in the hospital_. "Castle, I,"

"No. Don't worry I do understand, you said that out of fear I get it."

"Castle, I meant it, I did."

"I know but those walls have to come down first, and Kate I'm not going anywhere." He smiles up at her.

As she looks into those blue eyes something clicks, she closes the distance between them and leans in for a kiss releasing all the passion that she has built up over the past three years. Rick leans in and the kiss deepens reaching into realms that neither of them could ever imagine. They both know to break away but the magnetic pull they have both been fighting for so long has just intensified times ten. It's real this time. No one is hurt and no one is dying, it's just them Castle and Beckett, no, Rick and Kate just being who they are together. No secrets and no judgments.

At last it's Castle that pulls away thoroughly breathless and happy, "Kate, I love you but are you sure you want to do this?"

"What Rick you don't like it?" she tugs on his shirt collar playfully.

"What? No! Of course I want this but I don't want you to do something you aren't sure of and then regret it later."

She leans back just a little bit, "You know what Castle? I'm done with regrets. This case has made me realize that I may never solve my mother's murder. I'm not going to give up that's for sure, but all these years I've felt that I've been letting her down by not finding who killed her," she takes a deep breath, "Today I realized that I'm letting her down by not living my life. Those walls are keeping me from enjoying myself and I think that little by little they are falling and I don't mind being with someone I love as they finish crashing the rest of the way down."

He plants a kiss full on her mouth and suddenly they are back to going at it like teenagers, they seem to be making up for lost time. The kissing doesn't seem to end until they hear the door to the loft crack open. Beckett scoots herself back a bit and Castle sits up.

"Hi Alexis," Beckett manages to say still a little frazzled from the make out session they just finished.

"Hi Kate," Alexis looks from her to her father, "Dad you are in so much trouble," when Castle stares at her blankly she continues, "You left the hospital, AMA, I was so worried nobody knew where you had gone! Ryan, Esposito, Gram, and I have been searching for you all night and then suddenly out of the blue we are sitting at the 12th when the phone rings and its Beckett saying you two have caught the sniper and are going to need some back up to bring him in."

"Alexis, honey I'm sorry." Rick says now feeling deeply ashamed of himself.

Alexis once again evaluates what she just interrupted and shakes her head, "God, dad I don't know what I'm going to do with you. But I do know that tonight I am staying with Gram at the apartment behind her acting studio. You two have a good night."

As soon as the door to the loft shuts both Kate and Rick break out in peals of laughter. "I'm a terrible father," Rick says jokingly.

"Well you did just about scare her to death," Kate retorts, "But I'm glad. If you weren't such a terrible father then we wouldn't be able to do this." She leans in once again for a breathtaking kiss.

"You know what Castle," she says as she pulls away, "We really should move this upstairs."

"Why Detective Beckett you just read my mind." He smiles and pulls her in once again as they slowly make their way up the stairs.

When they finally reach the top she leans over and whispers in his ear, "I love you Rick."

"And I love you too Kate," he breathes, "Always."

"Always," she nods as she pulls him into the bed.

**Author's Note: That's it He Knew Too Much is over. I feel just a little like crying since this was my very first fan fic. I think I may start on a Castle/Bones crossover now or maybe another Castle story. We will see where the muse takes me. I hope you all enjoyed this and it means the world to me all of you that reviewed. It was fun to share with you guys a story about the characters we know and love. Review please I always want to know what you think. Always~ Cate**


End file.
